indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Nakamura
' Nakamura, Mika ' Appears in Ritual in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 8 (Ritual in Death takes place days after Salvation in Death.) Personal Information *'General Description:' She was a stunner with ebony hair.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 37 *'Hair:' Ebony *'Address:' A duplex in the Upper West Side, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Unnamed husband; Aiko (daughter) *'Occupation:' Head of security at the Roarke Palace Hotel Description *At the moment, she looked hard-used. She had sallow skin, dull, bloodshot eyes, and a tangled mess of hair.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 37 *Roarke said she was smart.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 History *She has been married for five years and has a three-year-old daughter.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 They have a weekend home in Connecticut.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 37 *She was born in Tokyo and relocated to New York at the age of ten when her parents moved there for career purposes.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 *She attended both Harvard and Columbia, speaks three languages, and holds degrees in Communications, Hotel Management, and Psychology.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 Roarke recruited her right out of college.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 Interesting Facts *Roarke said she has worked for him for nine years; four of those as head of security at the hotel.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 35 *The night Ava Marsterson was murdered, Mika was on the log from noon until just after twenty-three hundred (11:00pm); she should have logged out at 8:00pm. She told Paul Chambers she would handle the VIP and Towers, as she had other work to catch up on. She also told him she would be running some maintenance on the cams (cameras).Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 35 **Just before sixteen hundred (4:00pm), she shut down the cameras in the VIP lobby and the private elevator for Suite 606. They remained off until approximately twenty-three hundred.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 38 *Roarke said that as head of security, she has earned some autonomy and said she would not hold the position she does if she hadn't passed the initial screening, and the twice yearly screening thereafter.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 35, 36 *Dallas said she was going to have Dr. Mira examine Mika to determine if the cause of her systems was physical, psychological, or both.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 39 **She had a hallucinogenic in her bloodstream and a drug that is sometimes used to control patients with violent tendencies. The drugs were used to influence and possibly hypnotize her.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 70 *Mika's doctor works at the West Side Health ClinicRitual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 40 and it is there that Eve suspects Mika was initially hypnotized, possibly drugged, and given a posthypnotic suggestion to carry out her assigned task.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 70, 71 References Nakamura, Mika Nakamura, Mika Nakamura, Mika